


Meant To Be

by equivocate (caveat)



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caveat/pseuds/equivocate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place just after Champion's ending. June and Day and Eden are going to dinner with Tess and Pascal and this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

Day

 

As I watch June talk, I feel relief. I have been feeling it all afternoon, ever since I met her. It’s as if I’d lost something crucial and I have found it at last when I saw her face earlier today. I have always felt like I have been searching for something, but never knowing what, and when I saw her face, I finally did. It was her all along. It was June. But of course, I think. How can it not be?

I know June is watching me as I watch her. The realization that she is here, that she is right in front of me, hits me again and again throughout the evening. It feels like a goddy miracle, yeah? To have the person I have been unknowingly looking for right in front of me. The thought is like a freight train. It knocks the breath out of me. 

“The others are watching us,” June says suddenly. She looks around and laughs. 

The sound of it feels like home. How many times have I heard a laugh and was reminded of this one? Countless times, I know. 

“Really?” I say, leaning a little. I know the others are watching us. They have been ever since we came out of that room made of glass. The transparent walls make it so easy to watch us. June turns back again to face me and finds our faces closer than she’d thought. She doesn’t back away though. I take this as a good sign.  
“Yes,” answers June. It’s just a little sigh. My pulse flutters.

Suddenly, we are kissing and I can’t feel anything more than June’s lips on mine and the strands of her hair that brushes against my cheeks. It’s a wonderful feeling. It feels like I’ve always been half and now that we’re kissing, I’m finally complete.

I’ve found you, I think, and I’m pulling her closer because I can’t seem to get enough. June. June. June is here. I’ve finally found you.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tess

“Finally,” says Eden, when June and Day finally kiss. It’s like watching a grand finale of something. A moment that has been building up for years and years and the three of us, Eden, Pascao, and I, are watching it unfold. “It’s been like a goddy tragedy.”  
Pascao snorts. “It’s a miracle, all right.”  
I smile. “It’s not really. It was bound to happen, whether or not we did something.”  
“Meant to be,” Eden says. “But it is amazing when you think about it. He never completely forgot about her, you know?”  
“What do you mean?” Pascao says.  
Eden shrugs. “I mean that Daniel never completely forgot about her. When he dated girls, girls I couldn’t see clearly, mind you, I could still see that they had at least a few similarities. Long, dark hair. Smart. Very June-like, mind you. I asked him about him once but he didn’t even realize it at the time. It was like he was unconsciously still looking for her. And remember that day I called you, Tess, to ask how June was doing?”  
I smile, recalling the event. “Yeah.”  
“When I finally got most of my eyesight, I looked for June, you know,” Eden says. “And Daniel caught me. He looked kind of confused. He didn’t know who she was, but he recognized her. That’s why I called you, yeah?”  
I smile again, glancing at the still-kissing pair outside. “They’re sweet together.”  
“I never thought I’d believe in true love,” says Pascao. “It must mean that they’re meant to be, I guess. It’s just a wonder that he still remembered her after his amnesia, you know. That’s something.”  
I look at him and shook my head. “They’re half of each other’s heart. She’s half of his and he’s half of hers. You don’t forget that so easily.”  
Pascao gazes at his food and smiles. “Soulmates. Meant to be. True love. I kind of believe in it now.”  
“Who wouldn’t?” says Eden. “After seeing those two.”  
“Look, look,” Pascao suddenly says. “They’ve stopped kissing.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June

When we finally pull away, I’m smiling and laughing and I can’t stop. I wrap my arms around his neck and somehow, I’m sitting on Day’s, Daniel’s, lap. He doesn’t seem to mind. 

“I guess this means you remember me, huh?” I say.  
Daniel leans his forehead against mine. His eyes are so beautiful. I can’t believe I’m seeing them again. “As if I could forget.”

I crush him into a hug, and he’s hugging me as tightly too. I don’t want to let go. I don’t want to lose him again.

“I’m never saying goodbye,” Day says, his voice muffled by my hair. “Never again.”  
I laugh, a little relieved sob. “Good. Because I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
